


Run for the Roses

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's not always about the bloodlines, but when you're in a horse race, sometimes they help. <br/>Disclaimer:  Um.  No.  I don't own anything.  <br/>Prompt:  Historical/Norse mythology, Sleipnir & Secretariat, bloodlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run for the Roses

The two-leggers talk about bloodlines. You shake your head, stamp your foot, waiting for someone to come to your stall, to groom and tack you up, to offer you a bit, and to toss a small two-legger up on your back. You always shiver when that happens, your skin twitches, like when a fly lands on it. But it isn’t a bite shiver, not quite. You just don’t know what it is. 

The gate’s ahead of you and you slip inside. Crouching; waiting. Your two-legger barks something at the next two-legger, on the next horse. The gate opens – you leap. 

X X X

The earth shudders beneath your hooves. Roars from the two-leggers echoes around you. One of them jostles you. You shove back, trying to keep your balance. Two hooves on the ground, then all above; you could easily be knocked down. 

Bloodlines, oh, this is where you feel them. Your forelegs stretch far ahead of you and you can almost see something that isn’t there – the two additional legs of your far distant ancestor, the one your dam spoke of when you were a foal. 

He is not here, though. It’s just you – and your stride, leaving all the others behind.

X X X


End file.
